The present invention relates to an improvement in an ink jet printer and, more particularly, to an improvement in a nozzle section of an ink ejection head installed in an electric field on-demand type ink jet printer.
A so-called electric field on-demand type ink jet printer is known in which ink at the foremost end of a nozzle in an ink ejection head is effected by a concentrated electric field to form a jet for printing out data on a sheet of paper (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-19874/79 and Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 56-8268/81). This type of ink jet printers, however, have experienced difficulty in achieving a highly integrated multi-nozzle construction. Although an attempt has been made to arrange nozzles in zigzag pattern, it has still been difficult to set up a density as high as eight nozzles/mm over the width of an A4 format (290 mm).